


A wonderful interlude

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Thrawn and Persephone [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, post wedding sex, room destruction, thrawn/female oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Thrawn has brought his beloved Persephone back to the Chiss Ascendancy to officially marry her. While the ceremony itself is underwhelming, what follows afterwards is anything but. ;)A sequel to "Adequate" but can also be read on its own.





	A wonderful interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Thrawn Appreciation week submission for day 8, for the NSFW prompt: “You’d look good in white."

"You look beautiful," said Thrawn.

The Grand Admiral was well-put together as always in his crisp white uniform. Persephone smiled and looked a herself in the mirror. Her auburn hair was twisted into a braid and wrapped into a bun. The crimson wedding dress hugged her frame down to her knees and then flared out into a short lace train.

"I wasn't sure if this color would look nice as a wedding gown, but I ended up being quite pleased," said Persephone.

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "And what color would you consider customary for a bride?"

"Well on my planet, most brides would dress in white, although there are a few cultures that favor light blue," said Persephone.

"Interesting," said Thrawn. "You'd look good in white. Though, it is my personal opinion that you would look good in anything."

She blushed. He held out his hand to her. She reached for it. He grasped it tightly and he led her towards the hall where they would officially be joined as man and wife.

"Is there a particular wedding color for the Chiss?" asked Persephone.

"No," said Thrawn. "My sister-in-law picked that color for your dress to match the Mitth family's color."

"That makes sense," said Persephone.

"I hope you are pleased," said Thrawn, studying her expression.

She beamed. "I honestly don't care what I'm wearing. I am just happy to be marrying you."

Thrawn gave her a subtle smile. "Likewise."

* * *

  
The ceremony was conducted in Cheunh. Persephone had memorized her lines for weeks beforehand, and Thrawn smiled at her proudly when she delivered them perfectly. Admiral Ar'alani, also clad in her favored white uniform, led the ceremony. Commander Eli Vanto and Thrawn's brother, Thrass stood next to Thrawn. Two ladies,Thrass's wife and one of their female cousins, stood next to Persephone.

The ceremony was more for the benefit of the Mitth Clan than the couple. Thrawn had already filed the necessary paperwork when they had first arrived in the Chiss Ascendancy, and Persephone was at least five weeks along with their first child. However, Thrass had insisted on throwing a traditional wedding for his brother, especially since not throwing a public wedding might imply that the family was ashamed of Thrawn for choosing a non-Chiss wife. The Chaf Clan in particular liked to start gossip from any perceived misstep.

Alani tied them together at the wrist with a velvet rope. She began to read the _10 Sacraments of Spousely Duty_. Thrawn listened attentively, but Persephone could tell he was bored. She had sat next to him during enough speeches to know when the man was genuinely interested. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Eli nearly nod off onto Thrass's shoulder, and Thrass concealed his chuckle as a cough. Persephone gave Thrawn a barely noticeable wink. His eyes briefly flickered with lust before the neutral expression returned. He was very much intending on fulfilling his "spousely duty" as soon as they were out of that stuffy hall.

* * *

After the ceremony was complete, everyone had applauded, and Thrawn gave his bride a chaste peck on the lips. As the attendees filtered out towards the dining hall, Thrawn grabbed Persephone by the wrist and steered her out of the flow of people and into one of the dressing rooms before anyone had noticed their absence.

He locked the door behind them and turned to her. 

"That sure was a long ceremony, wasn't-" Persephone stopped short as she met his eyes and saw the feral hunger behind them.

She swallowed, a wave of lust beginning to fill her belly. Suddenly losing her words, she gave him a nod of ascent that was hopefully clear enough.

He pulled her to him, her feet lifted from the ground, his mouth greedily sucking her neck. Persephone reached for his hair and gripped it hard. Somehow, Thrawn had already pulled her dress to the floor. Persephone rubbed her knee over the bulge in his trousers.

Thrawn growled and set Persephone down on the dressing room table, most of the table's previous contents falling to the floor. Persephone trembled with eagerness as her groom stepped back and removed his clothes. Even though she was used to seeing him naked, she could not help but marvel at his muscular arms and strong chest.

"Are you waiting for something?" asked Thrawn with a chuckle as he loosened his belt.

Persephone would have laughed at the rare joke from him, if her attention was not completely enraptured with the giant cock springing free of its confines. Suddenly impatient, she pulled off her bra and panties and sat back on the table with her legs spread.

Thrawn stepped closer to her and pressed his tongue into her open mouth. His hand reached for the table's drawer and retrieved something without breaking the kiss. Persephone looked down and saw the vessel of lubricant. Had he really planned on taking her to this exact room or had he planted lube in every room of the building? Either way, she was impressed.

He put some of the clear fluid on his hand, and rolled a thumb over her clit as he slipped two fingers inside her opening. Persephone moaned into his mouth. She could still hear the buzzing of the wedding guests outside of the room. They might even be able hear her lewd cries if they were close enough to the door. It was a filthy thought, and she loved it.

Thrawn's glowing eyes studied her flushed chest with approval.

"Would you like to come on my hand or my cock?" he asked.

"Please!" She gasped, as his fingers continued to work between her legs. "Your c-cock!"

"As my bride wishes," he said. "Lean back."

Persephone laid back on the smooth table, and Thrawn maneuvered her legs over his shoulders. He looked in her eyes as he slowly filled her. She relished how wide his thick girth stretched her. She moaned when he filled her completely. The first time, she had seen his cock, she had no idea how _that_ could all fit inside of her. Now she would probably go mad with longing if she had to go for too long without the sensations of his massive length rearranging her insides.

She eyed him imploringly. "Give me what I want."

The tone of her voice made him inhale sharply. He started moving. 

The table rocked with the movements of his hips, and any remaining items on the surface clattered to the floor. Thrawn noticed a vial of his brother's hair oil shatter. Thrawn made a mental note to replace it before letting the mess at their feet out of his mind in favor of relaxing into the warm heat wrapped around his cock.

The voices coming from outside of the room were quieter now, meaning all of the guests had likely moved on to the dining area. Persephone took this as a cue to be even louder each time Thrawn filled her. His balls smacked loudly against her bottom. Her loud cries nearly drowned out the telltale creak that the table was about to collapse. Thrawn grabbed her before the table gave way. Something else he would have to remember to replace . . .

"Please don't stop!" Her eyes were mad with lust.

She whined desperately. Persephone felt as if she would surely perish if his cock was not back in her soon.

"I've got you," said Thrawn.

Thrawn carried her over to the half of the room that was not covered in fallen objects. He bent her against the wall, slid back inside, and bit down on her shoulder.

"Kriff, yes!" Persephone had cried out. "Thrawn!"

His thrusts were frantic now. Persephone's breasts smacked against her chest as her whole body rocked. Thrawn slid a finger between her folds and roughly tapped her clit as they both grew closer and closer . . .

A framed portrait crashed down from the wall. This time Thrawn was too far gone in bliss to notice it. He was sucking a red mark into Persephone's pale neck.

"Thrawn," Persephone gasped. "I'm gonna-!"

He flicked his thumb and index finger against her clit. Her mouth fell open. Her tightness squeezed his cock in a way that felt like heaven. Thrawn emptied himself deep inside of her.

She gasped and shivered as she came down from the intense orgasm. Thrawn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. He waited for her to catch her breath before pulling out of her. She stood unsteadily, squeezing her thighs together so her husband's seed would not make a mess of the floor.

Of course, the floor was already a mess anyway. Thrawn and Persephone took a moment and stared at the aftermath of the chaos they had caused the small dressing room. They looked at each other in silence, before they burst into laughter.

"Not a bad result, I would say," said Persephone.

"Wonderful, I would say," said Thrawn, looking straight at her, clearly not referring to the room.

Persephone felt the heat rise in her face again.

Thrawn picked up his tunic and draped it over her shoulders. He stroked a hair away from her forehead and smiled.

"White does really suit you after all," he said.

"You know what suits me even more?" said Persephone.

"What?"

"You."

He kissed her, gently this time.


End file.
